


Drabbles of A Doughnut Destroyer: Adventure Time Edition

by Dilicious



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Black Ice - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Finnceline, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Adventure Time drabbles/ficlets I've written over the past year. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding (Sugarless Gum)

“Looking very dapper, Bonnie.” Marceline said, admiring her soon to be wife in her  pink tuxedo from outside the window.

“M-M-Marceline! What are you doing? We’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding!” Bubblegum stuttered, covering her eyes.

“Relax, you,” The vampire floats in to the room, grasping Bubblegum’s hands in hers, “I just had to see you.” Marceline blushed and looked away from the princess. “I can’t stand to be away from you for too long, Bonnie.” Bubblegum smiled.

“Aww, Marcy, you’re adorable!” She removed her hands from Marceline’s and cupped the vampire’s cheeks, having her face Bubblegum. “You look amazing in your dress as well,” talking about the vampire’s flowing white dress.

“Too poofy,” the vampire muttered.

“It is not poofy! It’s just right for you!” Bubblegum kissed the vampire on her nose, and then took a step back from her, releasing he face. “Now, get out of here, we have a wedding to get ready for!”


	2. Rainbows and Sugardrops (Princess Bubblegum/Lady Rainicorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet I wrote for Lady Rainicorn Day on tumblr (which I was completely late for).

Lady had a simple life; she dated Jake, was close friends with Bubblegum and that was what her life was. So, when Bubblegum decided to take a romantic interest in Lady, that’s when Lady’s life became not so simple.

After a day with Jake, Lady returned to Bubblegum’s room, where she often spent her nights. It was often very lonely at her stable in the woods and sleeping in the room with the princess comforted her. So, flying in through the window, she entered the room, bathed in darkness. She was confused. Usually she saw Bubblegum reading at her desk or combing her hair. This time, nothing. Lady then heard a noise, the soft pitter-patter of feet. She sniffed the air, and recognized the scent. It was Bonnibelle.

Lady asked, curious. Now that her eyes had adjusted, she could make out the princess in the darkness, hands behind her back. she said the princess’ name, and if she didn't know better, she could have sworn the girl was blushing.

“I…I love it when you say my name…” Bubblegum mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Lady responded, confused. Bubblegum walked into the light, her face red as a tomato.

Lady was concerned. Was it a fever? Some other type of illness making her delirious? Bubblegum quickly closed the distance between them wrapped her arms around the raincorn’s neck.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lady, now that you’re here,” she said, a small smile appearing on her pretty pink face. Lady was now the one blushing, having such close contact with the princess, combined with what she was saying, it was throwing her for a loop. “I have something to tell you,” The princess began, releasing the rainicorn from the hug. “I…I like you.”

__

_“No, I mean, as more than a friend…” Lady’s eyes widened._

_she said simply._

_Lady asked cautiously, not trying to offend her best friend by seeming as if she was outright rejecting her._

_“I always liked you, Lady. I guess, one day, I realized that the way you made me feel isn't the way Finn or Jake or even LSP make me feel. It’s different. Warmer. I can’t help but smile when you’re around. My feelings…it’s just deeper than a regular friendship. I…I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way…” The princess looked down once again, playing with her nightie nervously. Lady walked up to her, rubbing her face against Bubblegum’s, causing the girl to blush even harder, if that was even possible._

_Bubblegum smiled. “Thanks, Lady. Could you, could you sleep with me tonight? Just for one night?” Looking into her eyes, she just couldn't refuse the princess._

_“Aaah! Don’t say things like that! You’ll make me blush even more!” Bubblegum covered her face with her hands, trying to hide herself from Lady. Lady chuckled and made her way to the bed. She looped her way around the bed, Bonnie clambering over her, positioning herself in the middle of the circle Lady made with her body. Using the rainicorn as a pillow, she snuggled up to her, relaxing with a smile on her face as she fell into deep slumber. Lady felt her breathing relax, and smiled. She was so cute while she slept. Maybe she wouldn't be so adverse to Bonnie having a crush on her after all._


	3. Gummy Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fionna and Princess Bubblegum spend some time in the garden together.

“Cake!” Fionna yelled, bursting into the room where Cake was playing video games on B-MO, “I need your help!” Cake jumped up, flinging the controller at B-MO’s face, knocking it over.

“Baby, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Cake rushed up to her, checking the girl for any bumps and bruises. When she deemed her free of anything wrong, she looked up at the girl. “Well, you look fine. What is it?” Fionna scratched the back of her head absently, laughing nervously.

“I, uh, kinda have a crush on Peebs.”

Cake’s expression became one of disinterest and she walked back to B-MO, picking it up and placing it upright, picking up the controller and continuing her game. “Girl, you had me worried there for a second. I thought it was something important.” Cake said, clearly not wanting to pay attention to anything but her video games. Fionna’s cheeks puffed up.

“It’s important to me! And that should be enough for you!” the girl exclaimed, crossing her arms. Cake sighed, putting the controller down again and facing her friend.

“I guess you’re right. Uh, how does she make you feel?” Cake probed, curious to see how Fionna felt about the princess.

”Well, she’s so nice to me and loves to hang out and junk. She loves listening to my adventuring stories and…augh, she just makes me feel so much!”

”Well girl, you definitely got the love bug in you. But if you feel like this, why not just tell her? No way she’ll think any less of you or anything.” Fionna grabbed her head and began panicking.

“No no no no no no no no! She’d never feel the same way! She’s like a princess and I’m just…me.”

“Don’t think like that! Bubblegum would be glad to have you! And to prove it, we’re going to visit her now!” Cake yelled, dragging the currently protesting Fionna out of the tree house and towards the Candy Kingdom.

“No, she’s too good for me! TOO GOOD, DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Fionna yelled at her feline friend, who was currently ignoring her and continuing on her way. “CAKE, STOP IT! I-“Cake then wrapped her tail around the young girl’s mouth, muffling her.

“Oh Fionna, you’re so brave when it comes to so many things, but when it comes to your own happiness, you hide. If I gotta help you find love with the princess, then I will!”

Thanks to Cake’s tail, the journey to the Candy Kingdom was much quieter and peaceful. Fionna had eventually stopped struggling and has just sitting on top of Cake, glaring at the cat with her arms crossed. Inside though, Fionna was becoming more and more worried the closer they got. What if the princess rejected her? What if she never wanted to see her again? What if she was banned from visiting the kingdom? She couldn’t live with herself if that’s what was to happen. “Fionna!” a voice yelled!

“Huh, what?!” She looked up to see the princess looking down at her. Looking around, she noticed that she was in the royal garden, the princess dressed in a sun hat and apron, gloves adoring her delicate hands as to not dirty them with soil. She looked cute and Fionna couldn’t stop her face from heating up. “H-h-hi Peebs…” she stuttered, standing up off the ground. “Hey, uh, do you mind telling me how I got here?” the girl adventurer asked, curious as to when she was left here.

“Well, Cake dropped you off here, saying you had something to tell me and then left, giggling. You seemed deep in though, so I left you alone for a bit. But when it seemed like you weren't coming out of it, I decided to help you.” Bubblegum explained. Fionna looked at her feet and mumbled an apology to the pink woman standing in front of her.

“So, what was it you had to tell me?” Bubblegum asked. Fionna gulped. This was it. Now or never; Cake would keep dragging her back to Bonnibelle if she didn't come out with it. She inhaled, exhaled and spit it out.

“I’minlesbianswithyou!”

“…what?” Bubblegum stared at the girl, trying to decipher what exactly she had said. Fionna’s face turned redder and she realized what she had said and how she said it.

“Uh, I…I meant I like you. More than a friend. Like…a lesbian?” Fionna ended her confession in a question, confused herself at what she had just said. Bubblegum continued staring at Fionna, watching the girl grow even more embarrassed. She then smiled, making Fionna’s heart flutter and giggled. Cupping Fionna’s cheek with one hand, the face hot to touch, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Fionna’s. The other girl, in disbelief of what was happening, did nothing in response to the kiss. Bubblegum soon ended the kiss, putting a little space between their faces.

“Don’t worry, Fionna. I’ve liked you for a while myself.”

Fionna squealed, beside herself with glee. It was such a un-Fionna like thing to do, but she didn’t care at the moment. Peebs liked her back. PEEBS LIKED HER BACK! She tackled the princess in a hug, nuzzling the older girl’s neck. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she babbled, so happy. Bubblegum chuckled at Fionna’s excitement. The blond girl looked up at her crush, grinning and Bubblegum kissed the girl’s forehead, causing her to redden slightly. “Aww, Peebs!” the girl mumbled, hiding her face in Bonnibelle’s bosom.

“Fionna, could you please get off of me? I believe my dress is beginning to become dirty.”

“Oh, oh right!” Fionna let go of Bubblegum and stepped back, giving the princess space to get up and dust herself off.

“Well then, Fionna. Come with me.” Removing the glove from her hand, she held it out for Fionna to take, which she did. Bubblegum then led Fionna to a secluded section of the garden. “This is my private area. It’s where I come to think and…be to myself.” It was like a hedge maze, walls rising high and connecting to create a dome of leaves over them. In Bubblegum’s private place, they were completely to themselves.

There was a bench in the center, which Bonnibelle shoved Fionna on to. She then straddled the younger girl, removing Fionna’s hat and revealing her buzz cut. Her hair was all extremely short other than her fringe. Bubblegum rubbed her hands across the girl adventurer’s head, causing her to purr in delight. Bubblegum squeaked, and then smiled. “My girl purrs. You are just too adorable, Fionna!” Fionna, tired of being embarrassed by this woman she cared for, nipped at Bubbegum’s neck.

“Quiet Peebs, I’m not adorable.” She said, continuing to nip at her neck and causing the princess to moan slightly. Fionna nipped her way along Bonnibelle’s neck and jawline, finally claiming her lips. Eager to please the princess and fulfill her innermost desires, she licked the princess’ lips, begging for entrance. The princess, wanting this just as much as Fionna did, opened her mouth and let the younger girl in. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, one that neither had ever really had before, but enjoyed very much regardless. Fionna especially, any type of fight exciting her. This one excited her in a different way from other fights, though.

Bubblegum’s hands found the bottom of Fionna’s shirt and slipped under it, gliding her hands across the girl’s flat tummy. Fionna suppressed a shudder at the feeling of the princess’ warm hands making their way up to her breasts. Slipping into the bra, her palm rubbed against the hardened nipple, causing it’s owner to actually shiver this time. Bubblegum began kneading the breasts, causing the young girl to moan. Bubblegum smirked. She was good, and the both of them knew it.

Hearing a twig snap, the both of them quickly separated, straightening out their clothes. Hearing a giggle, Fionna’s eyes narrowed, realizing who the culprit was.

“Cake! Get out here!” Hearing her friend demand her to reveal herself, Cake obliged, walking into view with one hand over her mouth, giggling perversely. “You were watching us! That’s pervy, girl!” Fionna reprimanded, hands on her hips. Bubblegum, however, had an amused smile on her face, clearly enjoying Fionna’s reaction.

“Sorry, girl, but I had to make sure you would actually go through with it and not chicken out.”

“Don’t worry Cake,” Bonnibelle began, reaching down to grab Fionna’s rump with one hand, causing the younger girl to gasp in surprise. “Even if she hadn't, I would've have kissed her anyway. Waiting to kiss those pretty little lips of hers was a challenge indeed.” Fionna, ignoring Bubblegum’s groping, gaped at the princess.

“You knew? This whole time?”

“Well, yes. You were quite obvious with you affections and I fell for you because you were so cute in trying to hide them, I just had to make you confess. Lo and behold, your reaction was better than I could have expected!” Giving Fionna’s rump a squeeze, she then let go and walked out of the dome, Cake following close behind. “Come Fionna. Let me finish gardening and then we can continue where we left off.” She said as she left. Fionna blushed and hurried after them, muttering something about ‘pervy cats and princesses.’


	4. Fancy (Sugarless Gum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebs and Marcy get ready for a party

“And here’s the final touch,” Bubblegum gently placed the fedora on Marceline’s head, completing the outfit she had picked out for the vampire. The woman in question was currently checking herself out in a mirror, smirking.

“This is sweet, Bonnie! Thanks!” The princess simply smiles and steps back, allowing Marceline to land with two taps. She then walks around the bedroom, showing herself off. Bubblegum then beckons the dark haired woman with her hand. Marceline floats up to her, and her eyes widen when Bubblegum turns around and shows off the zipper to her gown. “Bonnie, do you really wanna do this? I mean, I don’t think we’ll have enough time for that, even a quickie…” Bubblegum frowned.

“Yes, I want you to unzip me. No, I don’t want a quickie.”

“Oh. Hehe.” Marceline blushed in embarrassment and unzipped the gown, allowing the pink woman to slip out of it. Now, clad in her undergarments, Bonnie walked up to her closet and looked inside, trying to find a particular outfit. She had happened to bend over and Marceline bit her lip. “Bonnie, no.” She said and Bubblegum looked behind her, confused. The gray woman shook her head vehemently, trying to quash the matter. The princess shrugged and went back to looking.

With a ‘Eureka!’ she emerged from the closet a white and pink tuxedo in her hand.

“Bonnie, where’d you get something so classy?” Bubblegum grinned.

“I figured we could both be classy ladies tonight. I don’t need to be in dresses /all/ the time.” Marceline smirked and floated up to the pink woman, helping her get dressed. When they were done, they looked at each other; Marceline in a black and white three-piece suit complete with fedora. Bubblegum, in a while and pink tux with a top hat.

“I even have a monocle,” She said as she placed it on her eye, “just for show!” Marceline kissed her.

“Did I mention that I love you today?” 

“Not enough, obviously.” They smiled at each other. Linking their arms, Marceline opened the door and they walked outside together.


	5. Flannel (Sugarless Gum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline gives her collection of flannel off to Bubblegum, who reacts less than favorably.

“Bonnie, I have to show you something.” Marceline was floating in front of her closet, hand on the handle. “The clothes in here are special to me. And, I want you to enjoy them like I do.” Pulling the closet open, Bubblegum stared inside. She saw a never-ending sea of…

“Flannel?” She said, looking at Marceline questioningly. Marceline had a look of glee on her face, and nodded.

“All my flannel! Isn’t it beautiful?” Bubblegum looked less than pleased with the clothes. But she nodded with a forced smile.

“I…hehe, yeah.” Bubblegum walked up to the closet and closed it. “Marceline? What was the point of showing me this?” Marceline floated up to the princess, taking a hold of her small jacket.

“Well, I figured that if you can dress like a guy while being fancy, you could-“

“Dress like a lumberjack? Uh, no thanks.” Marceline frowned.

“Please?” She begged and the pink woman was not having it,

“Noooooaaaaah!” Marceline knew Bubblegum’s answer. So instead, she licked the woman’s neck, down to the collarbone. This caused the princess to moan, and moan loudly when the vampire bit her collarbone.

“M-Marceline! P-Please,” the princess found it hard to keep a steady voice and this told Marceline that she was doing good. The vampire slid her hand up Bubblegum’s leg, and she found her way up to the princess’ butt.

“Ah, the famous bubblebutt,” Marceline mused as she pinched it, causing a sharp ‘Ouch’ to escape Bubblegum. Before the princess could protest, however, Marceline’s lips found hers and they kissed, the grey woman’s fangs nicking the pink woman’s pouty pink lips. The delicious red nectar escaped through the cut and Marceline sucked on the lip, pulling it ever so slightly.

Bubblegum shuddered. It didn’t take long to have the princess become putty in her hands. Putty to be molded in ways that she sees fit. Marceline hikes up the princess’ legs, and Bubblegum wrapped them around the floating woman’s waist. The vampire smirked. With Bubblegum in tow, she floated to her bed, lowering the princess down upon it. The bed was surprisingly comfy and fluffy. And as Marceline eased the princess on it, she felt like she was sinking. But in a good way, of course.

Once she was on the bed, Bubblegum released the vice grip she had on the vampire’s waist. Marceline ripped apart the princess’s dress, earning a noise of disapproval from her. Breaking away from the grey woman, she said

“Marceline! You can’t keep ripping apart my clothing every time you feel this way!”

“But this is the sexiest way to get rid of them! Plus,” she gestured to the closest with her head. “There are plenty of other things for you to wear…” Bubblegum puffed up her cheeks.

“You did this on purpose!” Marceline shrugged, not even ashamed to admit it.

“Yeah. But, since we’re here…” She then pressed her lips to Bubblegum’s, licking the pink lips, asking for entrance. Bubblegum obliged and their tongues began the duel for dominance. Marceline’s snakelike tongue was much more adept than Bubblegum’s more human tongue and Marceline was capable of winning the duel easily. Yet, Bubblegum’s tenacity always turned her on, so she kept it up.

 Marceline’s hands, however, roamed all over the petite pink woman’s body. After removing both her bra and panties, the vampire began kneading breasts, gliding over flat tummies, and even exploring cores. Those hands saw it all. Right now, one was currently pinching a pert pink nipple while the other was currently inside the princess. With a finger, the vampire made a ‘come hither’ motion along her inner walls, causing the princess to squirm deliciously. Marceline stopped kissing Bubblegum, making her way to the other breast to suck and lick on the nipple. Moans were escaping the princess and they were music to the grey woman’s ears.

She then entered another finger inside the pink woman and began to thrust in and out of her. The princess’s hips began to buck and grind against the cold hand. It was driving her wild and Bubblegum bit her lip in order to stop the moans from escaping.

But, it was too late. With one final thrust, Bubblegum lost control and released all over Marceline’s hands. It lasted several seconds and when it was done, she slumped onto Marceline’s bed, a thin layer of sweat covering her. Bubblegum was panting from exhaustion, but there was a smile on her face. Marceline floated up so that the two were face to face, puffs of breath hitting her face.  Lifting up her hand, slick with Bubblegum’s essence, she licked it up, in front the princess who could only blush, too tired to do anything else.

 ”Mmm, tastes like strawberries…” Marceline mused. A smirk appeared on the vampire’s face. “So, it seems your clothes were ruined in our…’raucous lovemaking’. Want to borrow some clothes?” Bubblegum only glared at Marceline and then nodded.

The smirk turned into a smug grin and Marceline happily floated up to the closet, grabbing a dark red and black flannel shirt with jeans. She tossed them onto the bed and floated out of the room.

“I’ll wait outside. It’s only the gentlemanly thing to do.” The smug emanating from that woman was palpable. Bubblegum sighed, got up off the bed and looked inside Marceline’s drawers for one of hers.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Marceline was playing some random cords on her bass.

“Marceline, I’m ready.” Bubblegum’s voice called. Marceline looked at the direction of the voice. Her jaw then dropped. There the princess stood, hair down, clad only in the flannel shirt Marceline left her. “I think I have a new appreciation for flannel, Marcy.” The princess smiled. Marceline blushed fiercely and watched the pink woman saunter up to her. “But I do believe it’s my turn to take the lead.” And then, a kiss landed on Marceline’s lips. Bubblegum took the bass, placed it on the ground and shoved the vampire onto the couch. She then straddled her. “Ok, now, let’s have some fun!”


	6. Past (Marshall Lee/Ice Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall goes to visit the Ice Queen and they spend some time together

Oh Gertrude, my hair is so luxurious, isn’t it?” The Ice Queen spoke as she combed her long, flowing white hair. Dressed in her favorite baby doll, The Ice Queen admired herself in her mirror, checking out all her curves. She smirked. Damn, for an ice cold bitch, she was pretty damn hot.

“Oh, Simone!” A familiar sing-song voice was heard echoing through the castle. The monarch’s face fell. It was  _him_. Floating into the room was the Vampire King, Marshall Lee. She did not face him, seeing the floating axe bass in the mirror.

“Hey, Simone! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Marshall said. The Ice Queen could practically  _feel_  the smug in his voice.

“Yes, it has been a while. And if I had any choice in the matter, you would never come back.”

“Aww, c’mon baby,” the vampire said as he placed his cold hands on the Ice Queen’s equally cold shoulders. “Don’t do me like that. You know you love me.”

“I love you like a fat child loves exercise.” The monarch said, shrugging out of Marshall’s touch. Marshall chuckled at her comment.

“Oh, man, Simone, I didn’t know you could actually be funny. I’m impressed.” Marshall floated towards the mirror, pretending to admire himself even though he obviously had no reflection. In a falsetto, he said “I’m the Ice Queen and I’m the prettiest frigid bitch in aaaaaalllllll the land.” The Ice Queen growled and pointed in the direction Marshall came.

“OUT!”

Marshall laughed. As if he would  _ever_ listen to Simone. He floated up to her kissed her nose. The monarch blushed, not knowing how to react to such an action. Marshall then cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes.

“…No.” The vampire whispered to the Ice Queen, then floated towards the king-sized bed, landing with a soft ‘fump’ noise. Unhooking the bass from his back, he began playing a few chords, humming to himself. The Ice Queen stared at where he once was, a blush darkening her face. How…how could this man constantly do this to her? She tried to resist, she truly, honestly did. But, the more she tried, the harder she seemed to fall for him. With a sigh, she walked up to her bed, sitting down next to Marshall.

“Still working on your concept album?” She asked, looking straight ahead. 

“Yup.” He answered without looking up. The monarch lifted up her legs and curled them up to her body, wrapping her arms around them. She then leaned onto the vampire, who didn’t react.

“Why do you always come back?”

“We’re both relics of the past. We pretty much belong together.” She didn’t say anything, smiling at the thought. He would never admit to it, but he cared for her. And she cared for him. He was right; they belonged together. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his cheek, giving him a small peck, then placed her head on his shoulder as he played a soft, sad tune reminiscent of the past.


	7. Fire (Marshall Lee/Ice Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Marshall Lee and Ice Queen waltz

Screaming. Pandemonium. Gumball and Fionna were evacuating everyone from the hall. Due to an incident with Flame Prince, the hall was currently on fire. They were two, however, that stood in the center of the hall and stared at each other. Marshall Lee and the Ice Queen.

“You look beautiful, Simone…” the blue woman blushed, rubbing her arm bashfully.

“Yes, well, you look very handsome as well, Marshall.” The vampire smirked, posing in his tuxedo.

“I /always/ look good, Your Majesty.” The Ice Queen glared at Marshall, but said nothing. While she glared, Marshall took a good look at her and her dress, walking around to get a good look at everything. A beautiful blue, sparkling open back dress. The outfit hugged all her curves and complimented her body very well. The Ice Queen felt his eyes leering at her rump and she spun around to face him.

“My eyes are up here, you dirty lech.”

“Ah yes, of course. How silly of me, Your Majesty.” Looking up to her eyes, Marshall looked into her eyes. They were dark, almost black in color. But they complimented her.

“You know, Simone, we should probably get out of here…”

“Yes, it is getting a bit too warm for my tastes. A shame, though. I did want at least one dance with a prince.” Marshall then held out his hand.

“How about with a king?” The blue skinned monarch smiled and took the offered hand. Pressing her body to his, the Ice Queen placed her other hand on his shoulder, as Marshall placed his hand on her waist. Together, to music that could only be heard by them, they slow danced in a burning room.


	8. Rebound (Finnceline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn had a rough break up with Flame Princess and Marceline is there to comfort him.

“Hey, Finn! Whatcha up to?” Marceline floated in through his open window, settling herself down next to Finn. The young man sighed, head in his hands as he looked at her sadly.   
  
“Nothing much, Marcy. Just, y’know, moping.” Curious, Marceline probed him further.   
  
“What’s wrong? Did FP break up with you or something?” Finn’s eyes began watering, a frown etching itself on his face. This display told Marceline everything she needed to know: that had been exactly the case. “Uh, hey, it’s…it’s ok…” She awkwardly patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. A quiet sob escaped him, and Marceline bit her lip nervously.   
  
“No, it isn’t! She…she was perfect for me and I blew it!” Marceline chewed the inside of her cheek, deciding to take a different approach.   
  
“C’mon, Finn! Forget about her! Let’s chillax, me and you. We’ll get you out of this dark room, come to my house, and have a kick-butt rock session!” She smiled, but the edges of her mouth twitched. Finn stared at her and then sighed.   
  
“Thanks for trying, Marceline, but I really wanna be alone right now…”  
  
Marceline huffed. She pouted, her lower lip jutting out and crossed her arms. Marceline then floated upside down, above Finn’s head, as if declaring a statement. The young man looked up at her, his eyes lidded in annoyance. “Marcy, please.”   
  
Looking down on him, she stuck her tongue out and then placed her soft rump on the top his head, making sure to not put all her weight on him. Thinking about what she was doing right now, it was hard for Finn not to laugh at her.  
  
The woman on top of him, however, was pondering something. Her face then lit up, devious smile on her face. Squishing Finn’s cheeks, she floated upside down once again. She had a smirk on her face as her hair brushed along Finn’s legs.   
“I betcha can’t catch me.”   
  
“What?” Finn’s eyes widened in surprise. What exactly did she mean? “You…wanna race?” She nodded, her smirk turning into a toothy smile. She saw the beginnings of a smile on his face as he wiped the tears off his face. She let go of him and floated to his windowsill.   
  
“Ready?” She asked, perched on the small alcove outside his window. He simply nodded and she floated away from the window, followed by Finn throwing himself out it after her. She floated relatively slowly, as Finn sprinted after her. He reached an arm for her, the tips of his fingers brushing her boot quite a few times but never quite getting a good grip. The fire burning inside him, his desire to win, only burned brighter and harder each time he missed. The light of the moon was bright; seeing Marceline wasn’t the issue here. Just reaching her as she floated on, the tightness of her pants accentuating her calves and thighs. Even her butt looked nice and firm, Finn had to say so himself. He would’ve blushed if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with catching her!  
  
Marceline was laughing, a genuine smile on her face. She could feel Finn struggling right behind her. She could practically hear him as he grit his teeth and it was great! “C’mon Finn, you’re so close!” She teased him and the scream of frustration was music to her ears. As she faced forward again, Marceline saw a low hanging branch. She lifted herself high enough so that she could avoid the branch, but Finn wasn’t so lucky.  
  
The young man had been so preoccupied with catching Marceline that when she moved so suddenly, he hadn’t been ready for the branch that appeared right after. His forehead crashed into the branch, causing him to fall backwards. Marceline heard the smack of flesh on wood and hurried back to Finn, who was currently staring at starry night sky. As she floated down to him, she saw the giant red mark that was his forehead and frowned.   
  
“Hey, you ok?” She asked, bringing a finger up to touch his forehead. He hissed on contact and she brought her hand back.  
  
“Other than the killer headache I have right now and, ow, the sting, I should be fine.” He rose from the ground, brushing off his back. Marceline floated in front of him, releasing a sigh of relief. When we was done, he stared at her and she stared back. There was a glint in his eye and she barely had enough time to dodge the tackle. Unfortunately for her, he managed to grab hold of her leg. Having been thrown off by the unexpected weight, she fell to the ground, and Finn quickly clambered on top of her, straddling the woman and binding both her wrists with his hand.   
  
“I win.” He stated simply, a smug smirk on his face. She grinned and Finn, for the first time tonight, was really getting a good look at her. Her hair was beneath her and it was strewn about in every direction. Her pale face has illuminated by the moonlight, her red eyes shining. Without thinking, he lowered his face to hers.  
  
“Finn, what are you doing?” He continued, seemingly ignoring her. “Finn! Hey, Finn?” Their noses were touching. “Fi-mmph!” Marceline was cut off as he kissed her. Marceline, despite her shock, did nothing to fight him off, even though she knew should could do so with ease. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss, a small moan escaping her.   
  
It continued for a few more moments, until Finn decided to break the kiss. He leaned back and looked at Marceline once again. Her eyes were lidded, cheeks flush and lips slightly open. Finn’s face was suddenly one of shock and he flung himself off Marceline, crawling a good distance away from her. After a few moments, she floated upward, righting herself in midair. Her hair covered her face, so Finn couldn’t tell what she was feeling. Marceline floated towards the human, who once again crawled away until his back hit the trunk of the tree he had crashed into. Once she reached him, she lowered herself to the ground. Once Finn heard the taps of her feet hitting the grown, he began praying to the Cosmic Owl.  
  
Marceline kneeled, leaning until her lips were against Finn’s ear. In it, she whispered:  
  
“That was nice. Real nice.” Finn fought off the grin that was emerging when he heard those words. “But, I’m just gonna let you know right now: I’m no one’s rebound.” She then moved her head so that she was facing Finn head on. His blue eyes were wide, his mouth trying to say something but nothing would come out. She smirked as she reached out and patted his cheek with her hand; The fear in his face was just like old times.   
  
“Goodnight, Finn!” She laughed as she floated away from him, leaving him at the edge of the forest he had chased her to. When it was clear she was gone, he got up, using the tree trunk for support. Scratching his head, he laughed.   
  
“Man, wait until I tell Jake about this!”


	9. Mohawk (Finnceline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn does something with his hair

“Marcy! Marcy, I have a surprise for you!” Finn yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to get Marceline’s attention. Walking up to her doorstep, he banged on the door, hoping she would answer. “Marcy! C’mon Marcy, come out!” The door creaked open, a bleary-eyed Marceline appearing behind it

“Finn, it’s 9 in the morning. I should be getting my beauty rest right about now. Go bug me in the evening. Whatever you want to say, let it be Future Marcy’s problem.” Finn huffed, pushing past Marceline and standing in the middle of her living room.

“I’m not leaving until you see my surprise.”

“Go nuts, kid. I’ll just go back to bed regardless of whether you’re here.” With that, Marceline began floating up back to her room. That is, until Finn grabbed her legs.

“Marceline, I’m not leaving you alone until you see what I did for you!” She easily kicked him off.

“Alright, I’ll humor you. What is it that you’re sooo eager to show me.” Finn was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “Ok, ok. Wait’ll you get a load of THIS!” He pulled off his hat to reveal…

“A mohawk!” Marceline whispered in awe. She floated down to him, staring at Finn’s hair. “Can…can I touch it?” Finn chuckled.

“Of course you can, yo. I did this for you?” Marceline didn’t immediately register what he had said. She was just too busy admiring his mohawk, rubbing the shaved sides of his head. Until…

“For me? Why did you do this for me?”

“Well, I, uh, y’know…”

“Spill it, kid.”

“Well, you’re like the coolest girl I know, but you totally look down on  me and stuff. I wanted to really do somethin’ to get your attention, ya know? Jake totally told me not to, but sometimes, you gotta go against your bro and do what you want, yo.”

Finn’s blush was adorable. “You’re rambling.”

“Uh, hehe, yeah.” Marceline leaned forward, kissing Finn’s cheek.

“Here ya go. For havin’ awesome hair.” Finn could only laugh nervously as he crushed his hat in his hands. Marceline floated behind him and began pushing him out the door. “Ok, you showed me what you had to, I’m gonna go to sleep now! Good day!” She said with one final shove and slammed the door.

“Hehe, I got a kiss out of it.”


End file.
